La princesse et la grenouille
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: Blair et Dan étaient heureux ensemble, mais tout ça c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui Dan s'en va et s'est en plongeant dans ses pensées que l'on découvre au combien tout cette histoire le torture. Résumé un peu nul mais venait lire, attention quelques spoiler saison 4 et 5. ONE SHOT


**Note de l'auteur : **Gossip Girl ne m'appartient pas, quelle dommage. Je dédie cette fic à ma meilleure amie qui m'a inspiré pour l'histoire donc voilà, enjoy ! Ps : n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« On ne pense jamais à l'amour quand on le trouve, parfois c'est rapide est instantané, le fameux coup de foudre. J'avais déjà expérimenté le coup de foudre avec Serena Van Der Woodsen, le coup de foudre vous dévore de l'intérieur jusqu'à l'accomplissement d'un acte d'amour qui vous maudit dans une relation passionnelle et hors du commun. Mais j'ai connu autre chose que le coup de foudre, un autre type d'amour encore plus délicieux, un amour qui se révèle après plusieurs années où il était caché au plus profond de notre être. Je n'aurais imaginé dire ça un jour mais j'ai aimé Blair Waldorf, et je l'aime toujours. Ce qu'il y a de frappant dans cette histoire c'est que rien ne nous prédestinées à être ensemble, et j'avais toujours ressenti une espèce de méprise envers cette garce qui n'avait jamais montré un signe de gentillesse envers moi. Je me rappelle la manière qu'elle avait au lycée de se moquer de moi croyant que je ne l'entendais pas, ou encore comment elle essayait de me discrédité auprès de sa meilleure amie qui était à ce moment ma copine. Cette fille, avait fait de nos vies à moi et à ma sœur, un véritable enfer mais aujourd'hui tout me ramenait à elle.

L'homme est idiot, je suis un idiot. J'ai passé tellement d'années à mépriser ces gens de la haute société, à détester leur codes sociaux étriqués et élitiste, mais je me suis damné en embrassant la pire de ces personnes. Nous nous sommes lentement rapproché, au début nous étions de simple connaissance obligés de se côtoyer puis lorsque notre seule lien, Serena, était parti à la recherche de qui elle était en réparant un passé désastreux, nous sommes devenus amis. Même si au début il me semblait qu'elle se servait de moi comme d'un jouet, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas venant d'une princesse pourrie gâtée, au fur et à mesure il m'est apparu que nos rendez-vous secrets lui plaisaient. C'est comme ça que son apparut les papillons dans mon ventre, le sourire durant mon sommeil et le besoin constant de la voir, de l'entendre, et de la sentir près de moi. Un soir n'y tenant plus, je l'ai embrassé, comme pour avoir la confirmation de mon amour et savoir si elle ressentait pareil. Mais non, elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle est donc retournée avec son ancien copain, cette bête sans cœur de Chuck Bass. Puis elle l'a quitté pour un prince, mais le jour de son mariage elle s'est enfuie avec moi. Nous avons alors vécu une idylle exceptionnelle rien ne pouvait nous briser, enfin c'est ce que je ressentais, j'avais tort.

Après des mois passés au paradis la chute fut rapide et douloureuse, lorsqu'elle s'en est allée à nouveau avec Chuck. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, rien ne pouvait faire que notre couple tienne la route, comme je l'avais déjà entendu dire au téléphone nous étions « une version moderne de la princesse et la grenouille ». C'était ce que j'étais rien d'autre qu'une grenouille dans son monde de princesse, et tous les jours elle devait regretter de m'avoir choisi. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Je n'étais qu'un pauvre type de Brooklyn, elle était une riche héritière de l'Upper East Side, et une foule de prétendants devaient l'attendre, comme ce Chuck qui dans le compte de notre vie était le Prince.

Et me voilà maintenant, seul, attendant que mon avion vers l'Italie arrive. Oui je m'en vais, en réalité je fuis. Je fuis ce monde qui me répugne, ce monde qui m'attire puis me rejette. Je fuis ce monde qui me fait souffrir depuis tant d'année. Oui c'est ça le mot qui désigne ma vie : la souffrance. Dès que je connais un moment heureux, il se finit rapidement et je vois quelqu'un d'autre en profitais. Et je souffre en silence, tout comme je souffre maintenant. Nous étions amis, amants, amoureux, et je ne pense pas que nous soyons encore quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Elle a disparu de mon monde mais continue à hanter mes nuits. Chaque seconde que je passe sans elle me tue, et mon cœur se meurtri de minutes en minutes. J'aimerais tellement tout oublier, redevenir seulement le garçon seul et sans ami que j'étais il y a encore quelques années. J'ai besoin de ma sœur, mais elle n'est pas là et Blair en est la raison. J'aime Blair à en mourir, bien que j'ai déjà pensé à la chose, je ne veux pas laisser ce monde gagner contre moi, je dois lutter et me battre et un jour peut être que la souffrance s'en ira d'elle-même.

Je pense que je veux souffrir, car en ce moment souffrir c'est penser à Blair. Et j'ai besoin d'elle plus que d'autre chose, c'est une nécessité de l'avoir à mes côtés mais elle ne l'a pas compris. Peut-être qu'un jour elle s'en rendra compte, mais j'espère que ce jour sera trop tard car j'aimerais qu'elle souffre autant que moi sinon ce serait trop injuste. Je la hais, je hais la manière arrogante qu'elle a de parler, je hais ce petit sourire idiot qu'elle fait après avoir fait l'amour, je hais le comportement qu'elle a avec ses « amies », je hais qu'elle fasse ressortir ce qu'il y a au plus profond de mon être, je hais le fait que je ne puisse pas la haïr, je hais l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Si jamais elle apparaissait maintenant je lui dirais tout cette haine que je ressens, tous ses sentiments qui m'accablent et me détruisent. Je lui montrerais le côté le plus sombre de mon âme, celui qu'elle a fait ressortir. Je lui mentirai, je lui dirais que je ne l'aime plus, que tout est fini. Que je ne veux plus jamais la revoir car elle ne représente plus rien ni personne pour moi. Je lui dirai tellement de choses qui sont restées ancrées dans mon cœur. Mais elle ne viendra pas, mon avion va maintenant décoller, et je m'apprête à embarquer. Adieux New-York »

« Dan ! » un cri parcourut la foule et la source en était une jeune fille brune apparemment bouleversée. Le Dan en question qui était plongé dans ses pensées se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le son de cette voix familière. Il fixa la jeune fille d'un air incrédule, se demandant si elle n'était pas juste une illusion. Mais lorsqu'il la vit passé sous les barrières de sécurité pour le rejoindre et lui prendre la main, il se rendit compte qu'il était loin de rêver. Lui qui pensait à l'instant à tout ce qu'il aurait dit à cette fille s'il en avait eu l'occasion vit ici une chance de mettre au claire ses sentiments.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, ne pars pas s'il te plait » supplia la jeune fille.

Cette simple phrase mit son esprit en ébullition, et il était prêt à lui dire ce qu'il pensait, partager sa haine pour elle et tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre fut :

« Je t'aime »

* * *

Si vous avez lu jusque là vous auriez le temps pour une petite review non ?


End file.
